


Request: Daddy Angrath

by RNoodles



Series: Reader Requests [2]
Category: Magic the Gathering
Genre: Collar, Minotaur - Freeform, Other, Sexual Content, Smut, angrath - Freeform, blowjob, excessive cum, leash, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: Ask and ye shall receive
Relationships: Reader/Angrath
Series: Reader Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656754
Kudos: 16





	Request: Daddy Angrath

You lie on your shared bed looking over little trinkets made by your lover. A potent smith, he’s crafted you small metal tokens of his travels around the worlds. A little, dense hedron, a filigree fox, and a lovingly crafted locket bearing a triangle filled with inscrutable text. 

The floor rumbles, and you hear a familiar thump as he forgets to stoop below the doorway. Turning to him, the minotaur lowers his head to clear the doorway. So many feet tall he towers over you, his bare chest exposed in afternoon sunlight glistening with sweat from working the forge. His massive pectorals shine and his defined abs lead down to thick trousers belted over his waist. Something is held behind his back. The floor quake with the weight of his bulk as he approaches you, you sit up bringing yourself eye level with his belt. Calloused hands hold your chin to lift your head up to meet his eyes. 

“I’ve made you something new. You will tell me how much you love it. Close your eyes.”

Closing your eyes you feel his hands hold your neck, rubbing the sensitive skin and with a clank of chains a metal collar is affixed to your neck, his heated hands replaced by cold iron. You gasp and look up to him, he straddles you atop the bed. It sinks with his weight. In one hand he pulls a chain leash connected to the collar, making you his. His powerful thighs trap you beneath him as he pulls you by the collar with dominating snort, his lips pushed to yours in a messy kiss. Your lover has no grace, no tact, but gives so much. His tongue presses yours flat as it invades your mouth making your knees weak, his masculine wine and iron flavor making you dizzy as the scent of fresh campfire radiates from his body. You suckle his tongue like a cock, rewarded with a pleased moan and the sensation of his body heating up. 

Angrath stands, keeping your leash held in one large fist. His other hand reaches to his belt buckle at eye level. You look up his body with parted lips, the minotaur giving you a domineering glare as he tugs your leash tight. His thumb flicks open the buckle of his trousers and he lets them fall. His abs trail down to a muscular and defined V of his abdomen, down where his imposing cock stands tall, thick, a deep black bull-cock with heavy balls set behind each bigger than your fist, churning with heated cum. 

The leash is tugged again pulling your face against his shaft, pulling you against his balls. “Do NOT make me wait any longer than you already have.”

Your hands lift to his shaft with a need to please him, a deep wanting. They find the pillar of hot flesh and wrap around him, his intoxicating musk filling your senses. You begin to drift your fingers up and down his hot shaft, feeling up his dick with lighter strokes. These please your lover as he sighs, pulling the leash again to press your face into his heavy nuts. You eagerly lap up their salty flavor, attempting to suck one into your mouth as you jerk his cock. As you kiss and tease you’re rewarded with a splash of hot precum that drips down your back. 

Growling, the minotaur becomes impatient. He pulls at your leash again so you look down the barrel of his cock. His thigh rises, hoof pressing to the bed next to you, nesting you between his thick thigh and his heavy cock. Your lips press to the broad head, accepting him in your mouth with little resistance. He snorts, a powerful sound, and you feel the radiance of his heat. With the leash held in a tight fist he pulls, dragging you down the length of his dick. Your eyes roll back as you feel inch after inch of his powerful cock pass your lips, filling your mouth and very quickly your throat. The thick meat throbs against your tongue and utterly flattens it and you feel the head of his cock delving deeper. 

With a grunt he thrusts and pulls the chain forcing more cock down your throat. Your moans around the thick meat are all the invitation he needs. One shaky hand rises to fondle his balls, squeezing and rolling as he bucks more dick down your throat. As you do you swallow down his precum, unable to do anything but take his lighter loads. 

You’re very nearly to the base of his cock when you can take no more, tapping his leg twice to tell him. Instead he bucks the rest of the way with a loud, strong moan and your lips kiss the base of his shaft. The first time you’ve taken so much you can feel the heat of his cock filling your throat. He keeps the leash tight, keeps his cock pushed down your throat as you attempt to swallow around him, only enhancing his experience as his moans become more and more vocal, deeper. 

As your eyes water you feel him begin to pull out of your throat. You gasp for air as the head leaves your lips, a string of saliva leads from your bottom lip to the head of his dick. With his thigh next to your head he strokes his shaft before you, mesmerizing you with the slab of meat you watch grow harder and harder. 

You’re pulled from your reverie by another yank of the leash, lips kissing the head of his dick as you stroke him. You moan over his dick making him huff, his body shuddering, heating. His muscles snow more as you tease him, and soon he becomes impatient again. His biceps flex as he pulls the leash shoving inches of cock into your mouth. A hearty rumble of a laugh pearls over you as you desperately try to handle as much as your smaller hands can. Feeling the fat head of his dick throb in your mouth, you handle his heavy balls feeling how full they are, feeling his cum churn as you stroke what of his shaft isn’t in your mouth.

Angrath rolls huge shoulders back, his bulk clearly illuminated and defined as he dominates you, the sounds of the clanking leash, your suckling, and his hearty moans filling the room in a wonderful racket. You soon feel the signs of his oncoming climax. His moans become stifled, stilted, hitched. His cock heats in your mouth as precum overflows, coming faster than you can swallow as his clear, salty precum flows in hot rivulets down your chin and neck. His balls make slapping sounds as he attempts to thrust, choking you with his dick. A smile draws over your lips as you stroke him faster, meeting his need as he tugs on the leash again forcing several more inches of cock down your throat. You bob down his length as both hands grope and fondle his balls, rolling them and playing one in each hand. Each bob down his fat length is met by a powerful thrust, feeling his shaft down your throat again and again. 

Angrath snorts, body superheating. He pounds your face recklessly, precum making a mess of you as your hand grip his firm ass, holding on tight as he has his way with you. His back arches, lips part in a powerful moan you feel deep inside your core as he bellows your name. His fat member swells in your throat and you feel his heavy balls tighten. With a throb the first pulse of thick cum is pumped directly down your throat. His fierce face fucking continues through his climax, each singular load more than a man could produce in a week. Countless times he unloads down your throat, the leash in his grip forcing you to endure his climax.

Suddenly you’re pulled off his dick, it spits a fat, thick load of hot cum that fills your mouth. Standing over you with his thigh walling you in he jerks himself through the rest of his climax. Try as you might you cannot shield yourself from the volume he produces, hosing you down in hot load after hot load as you feel it run down your face, your neck, and your chest. 

Body still shimmering with heat his climax finally wanes. The collar unclasps and you’re lifted in his arms, set into his lap. A much gentler thumb draws over skin pressed by the collar. 

“Have I bruised you?” Your massive lover asks in a kinder tone. You shake your head no as you bury your face in his chest, pressed to his heated muscles. He gives you a cup of cool water, doting on you, pulling up bedsheets to clean his mess. Rested atop him you feel his heartbeat begin to slow again, and he places a kiss atop your head before growling in your ear. 

“On your knees.”


End file.
